Together Forever
by PrincessDunGwenLover
Summary: This is how i would have Sola, the ending was harsh to me but i am sure this story will fix it up for me. Where Matsuri and Aono are bff's and Yorito is just that wonderful person and Mana who is a close friend. You know just what i think should happen!:


Yorito was walking down the road looking down. He then sighed and looked back up and gasped and he stopped walking. "What a beautiful sunset." He said and he smiled and took out his camera and started taking pictures of it. Yorito is a Photographer so he is always seen taking pictures. While his older sister Aono is in the hospital since she is sick he is taking pictures to show her the sunlight. Yorito stopped taking pictures and he smiled as the wind blew through his hair and he started laughing and he looked at the pictures he just took. "I'm sure Aono will love these." He said (ENTRY) and Mana saw him and she smiled and walked up to him. "Hey Yorito." She said smiling and he looked at her and he smiled. "Hey Mana what brings you here?" He asked and Mana smiled at him. "I am just coming home from the grocery store." She said and she stopped right in front of him. "What did you buy?" He asked and Mana frowned at him. "Yorito! Don't you know your sisters birthday is tomorrow?" She asked and he gasped and he put his camera up and he looked back at Mana. "Uh…yeah." He lied and sweat came off of the back of Mana's head and she sighed and looked down. "Typical Yorito always to busy taking pictures and not getting your sister a present." Mana looked up and she smiled at Yorito. "While I am making her birthday cake; howabout you go buy your sister a birthday present instead of taking pictures for her." She said and Yorito smiled at her and he looked at the sky. "Yeah I guess your right." He said and Mana nodded. "I will see you at your house." She said and she walked off and Yorito smiled at her and he watched her leave. Then he sighed and gasped and he started running the opposite direction.

Yorito ran through town until he ran out of breathe and he stopped and lyed down on the bench and he pulled out a bottle of water and he pulled the top off and he poured it all over his face and he sighed in relieve and he closed his eyes. Resting them for the time being. Besides he had to think about what he should give his sister for her birthday. Yorito then heard birds chirping and he opened his eyes and he gasped as he saw the sun a couple of inches away from disappearing for the day and he jumped up and he pulled out his camera and started taking more pictures of the sky right before Twilight hit. He smiled and he stopped taking pictures and he put his camera down and it was completely dark. Yorito then forgot why he ran into town and he shrugged and started walking home.

Koyori knocked on Aono's room at the hospital and she cracked it open and she poked her head through the door. "Aono?" She whispered and she smiled when she saw Aono sleeping and she walked into the room and she sat in the chair right next to her and Aono opened her eyes fast and she stared at Koyori and Koyori gasped. "Uh sorry Aono I didn't mean to disturb your beauty sleep." Koyori said smiling and Aono grinned and she sat up and looked down. "Its alright Koyori." She said and she lifted up her pillow and there was a piece of paper folded in many different angels and she picked it up and Koyori gasped and Aono held it in front of Koyori. "Now close your eyes." She said and Koyori nodded and she closed her eyes and Aono smiled and she started folding the paper into a rabbit and she handed it to Koyori and she took it and Aono smiled. "Now open." She said and Koyori opened her eyes and she looked in her hands and she gasped and smiled. "It's a rabbit!" She yelled and Aono smiled and Koyori looked at her. "I didn't know you were good at origami." She said and Aono laughed a little.

Yorito walked in the front door of his house and he saw Mana and he smiled. "Hello Mana." He said and she looked at him smiling. "Soo what did you get Aono?" She asked and Yorito gasped and he slapped his forehead and Mana sighed. "You forgot didn't you?" She asked and he looked at her and nodded. "Yes and I am so very sorry." He said and Mana sighed and she digged in her bag and she gasped and Yorito looked in her bag. "What?" He asked and she looked up at him. "I forgot ginger!" She yelled and Yorito smiled. "How do you forget ginger?" He asked and Mana frowned at him. "How do you forget your sisters birthday?" She asked and Yorito didn't say anything. He knew that she had him stuck. "How about I go to the store and buy some ginger." He said and Mana sighed. "Sure if you don't forget to actually buy the ginger!" Mana yelled when she got to "BUY THE SUGAR" Yorito gasped and sweat fell off of the back of his head and he laughed a little. "Of course Mana." He said and he walked out of the house and hopped on his bike and rode too the store. On the way back it he took a break and he stood and watched the waves and he smiled.

Then he heard banging and he turned around and he saw a girl kicking a drink machine. "Alright. One…Two…" She started and she started running up to it ready to kick it when Yorito ran up to her and he jumped in the way and the girl ended up hitting him instead and they both fell on there butts and Yorito started rubbing his head and the girl frowned at him. "Why did you do that?" She yelled and she stood up and he smiled at her. "I just don't think kicking a machine will help anything." He said and the girl rolled her eyes and she walked up to the machine and she started banging on it. "Come on stupid machine!" She yelled and Yorito stood up and he faced the machine. "Here let me help." He said and the girl backed away and he started shaking the machine and banging on it. Then the can finally came out and Yorito smiled and he picked it up. "Here you go. This was what you wanted?" He asked and he turned around to see that the girl has suddenly disappeared. "Huh?" He looked around and then he looked at the drink. "Tomato juice?" He whispered.

The next morning on Yoritos way home from school he started taking more pictures of the sky of the clouds and the sun. "Perfect." He said smiling and he stuck his camera in his bookbag and he sighed. "Yorito!" Mana yelled and she ran up to him fast panting and he looked at her. "Huh? Mana?" He asked and she frowned at him. "Ah! Yorito! Today is Aono's birthday!" She yelled and Yorito gasped again. "Oh know I totally forgot!" He yelled and sweat came off of Mana's head. "Again." She said and his eyes wided. "AGAIN!" He yelled and he started running and Mana gasped and looked up at him. "Wait! Yorito! Where are you going?" She yelled after him but he was already gone and she smiled and her face turned red. _Yorito your might be side tracked a lot but you really care for your older sister. _She thought and she started walking to the hospital with the birthday cake in her hands.

Mana finally made it to the hospital and she knocked on the door and she walked in Aono's room and she saw Koyori her little sister there talking to Aono. Mana smiled and she closed the door. "Happy Birthday Aono." She said and Koyori gasped and she smiled and she turned to face her sister and she gave her a hug. "Mana!" She yelled and Mana frowned at her and she hit Koyori's head and she let go and Mana sighed. "Now Koyori for the last time call me big sister." She commanded and Koyori nodded and she rubbed her head where Mana hit it and then she looked at Aono smiling. "Look Aono you got a birthday cake!" She yelled and Aono sighed and she looked at them. "Where is Yorito?" She asked and Mana sighed and she sat in the chair right in front of Aono. "He will be here as soon as he can." She said smiling at her and Aono sighed and she looked up. "All he ever does is take pictures with his camera and he forgets all about the rest of us." She said and Mana shook her head no although she knows that it is true. "No Aono he hasn't forgot about us." She lied and Aono looked at her and at the cake that was in her lap. "I just want to go home." She said and she looked out her window.

Yorito sighed and he looked at the sun that was setting. "The sun is already setting and I havent bought Aono her birthday present yet." He sighed once more and he looked at the sky. "What should I give her?" He thought then he saw this old shack selling little rag dolls and he smiled. _That's it! _He thought and he ran up to the old lady who was selling them. "Excuse me miss?" He asked and the old lady looked at him. "Yes?" She asked and Yorito looked at all the rag dolls then he saw one that he knew Aono would like and he looked back at the old lady still smiling. "I would like that doll." He said pointing at the doll and the old lady nodded and she took it down. "That would be 50 yin." She said and Yorito gasped. "50 yin?" He asked and the old lady nodded at him. _I had know idea that just a plain old doll would cost that much. _He thought then he gave up and handed the old lady the money and she smiled at him and she handed him the doll and he smiled. "I'm sure Aono will love it." He said and he turned around to see that it has already turned dark and he walked out of the shack and then it started raining and Yorito gasped. He decided to walk back in the shack but to find out that it was dark and the old lady was no where to be found. Yorito sighed and he sat down on a bench that was under a little roof.

He started calling Mana telling her that he was going to be super late to see Aono. He sighed and looked down then he looked back up and he gasped when he saw the same exact girl that he saw the other night and she had an umbrella over her head and she was looking at the vending machine. Then her umbrella flew out of her hands and she gasped and she ran after it when it landed by Yorito's feet and he picked it up and the girl stopped right in front of him and he handed her the umbrella and she smiled and sat beside him. "Its raining pretty hard." She said and he smiled and the girl went to the drink machine and she bought Tomato juice and she sat down beside Yorito. "Where did you run off to yesterday?" He asked and she looked at him smiling. "I had some place to be." She said back and he nodded and he looked at the sky. "I wish it was sun shining right now." He said and the girl smiled and she looked up at the sky as well and she sighed. "Yeah me too. I miss the sun." She said and he smiled and nodded. "Yeah me too." He said and the girl looked down sadly. "I only have one picture." She said and she pulled out a picture and Yorito gasped and he looked at her. "Really? I happen to have a whole bush of pictures of the beautiful sky." He said and the girl smiled at him. "Really? Do you think one day you could show me them?" She asked getting up in his face and he smiled at her. "Yeah I'm sure one day. I would show you now but my camera died." He said and the girl looked down sadly. "Oh…" She said and she looked back up at the cloudy sky. "Do you think you could tell me about the sky in the daytime?" She asked and he nodded smiling. "Sure thing. There happens to be different types of clouds during each season. Although they change each day. They change from big clouds to little clouds to no clouds to some clouds to a lot of clouds. But there is always the sun poking out somewhere and as the wind blows through your hair and the sun is shining bright on you and you close your eyes. It feels real good." He explained and the girl smiled and she walked into the rain and she imagined herself in the sunlight relaxing with wind blowing through her hair and the sun shining bright on her and a tear rolled down her face. "It sounds amazing." She said and she smiled and opened her eyes. The rain finally lightened down a bit and the girl looked at him smiling. "I will be going." She yelled and she started running away from him and Yorito gasped and he stood up. "WAIT!" He yelled and the girl stopped and she turned around to face him. "Whats your name?" He asked and she smiled. "And you… whats your name?" She asked and he smiled. "My name is Yorito. And you are?" He answered and asked and she kept smiling. "My name is Matsuri." She said and she ran off and Yorito smiled.


End file.
